


The Jacuzzi

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Imadeyouapromise!universe [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Gen, NSFW, NSFW in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Prompt sent by quakeriders on Tumblr!Part of the "I made you a promise" story, Feyre and Rhysand move in together and have a little party :)





	The Jacuzzi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quakeriders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/gifts).

Feyre moved into the townhouse a week later. Packing her place didn’t take long, seeing as her stuff consisted of maybe four or five boxes of clothes, a few books, and one or two kitchen pots. That didn’t stop their friends from coming to “help.”

This is how they found themselves carrying her boxes through the jam-packed subway on a Saturday afternoon.

“Eight people to carry ten boxes, seriously,” Rhys grumbled under his breath as the subway came to another stop, one of many before they were to make it to the townhouse. “This is ridiculous.”

“You’re just grumpy because you had to take the subway,” Clare said, punching him lightly in the arm. “It won’t kill you.”

“No it won't, but it would have taken a whole of thirty minutes to get everything in my car and bring it over. I can’t believe we’re wasting all this time.”

Sitting across from him, Feyre and Cassian laughed in unisson.

“Come on, you guys moving in together is a big deal, we all wanted to be here,” said Mor, standing beside Rhys. “Plus, we couldn’t miss the opportunity to enjoy free beer and pizza!”

“Oh, because we have to buy you pizzas now?” He asked his cousin, but Elain was the one answering.

“It’s a tradition Rhysand. Moving always comes with pizza and beer for the helpers.”

He rolled his eyes, but Feyre could see a small smile inching its way onto her boyfriend’s lips. She nudged him with her foot, and said:

“Come on, stop being grumpy, we’ll make a party of it. It’s been a while since someone got drunk in the jacuzzi!”

He laughed out loud at that, and they kept on chatting until they reached the right subway stop.

***

Putting away the boxes was over about as quickly as packing them had been. Elain arranged her sister’s books beside Rhysand’s, Mor helped Feyre organized the dresser to fit her clothes, and Cassian and Azriel started a sword fight with wooden spoons while they were putting away her very few kitchen utensils. 

Then there was the long process of ordering pizzas who would please everyone, an excruciating thirty minutes during which Rhys had to rewrite the order five times because someone had changed their mind.

But finally, they were all chilling out on his rooftop terrace, pizzas and beers being passed around, the loud clubbing music coming out of his laptop. Mor’s playlist, obviously.

Not his terrace. Their terrace, Rhys thought as he took in his girlfriend lounging in the jacuzzi with Cassian and Alyss, a bottle in her hand, eyes closed as she laughed at one of his brother’s jokes, her neck resting on the edge of the tub. Gods, she was gorgeous. And she was living with him. Starting tonight, they would see each other everyday, he would get to hear her singing off-tune when she was painting, he would get to see her with messy hair before they went to bed.

Asking her to move in had been a spur-of-the-moment impulse, but once she’d said yes, nothing else had made sense. Of course they would live together. He didn’t even know how he had been able to wait more than ten months to ask her.

As if she could feel his eyes on her, Feyre looked at him and gave him a soft smile, one that he knew was intended only to him, one in which he could feel all the love she gave him everyday. He smiled back and got up from the chair he’d been sitting in, walking towards her.

“Rhys! Nice of you to join us!” Cassian shouted, clearly already drunk. “I was having way too much fun by myself with these lovely ladies!”

“I’m not getting into the tub, Cass,” he answered as he approached, putting his drink on the ground to encircle Feyre with his arms. She looked up and grinned at him, and he took a minute to admire her body inside the water, her skin covered only by a black bikini, her long, lovely legs laying down in front of her. She moved a hand to his face and plunged her fingers into his hair, pulling him towards her.

He didn’t know if there would ever come a day when he would get tired of her kisses. Their lips met and started moving slowly against each other. But he could feel what she wanted, and within seconds, her tongue was brushing against his lips, deepening their kiss. He felt a fire building inside him under her touch, and immediately felt the urge to climb beside her inside the water.

“Ahem… Guys, keep it PG, alright? We’re still here with you, remember?” Cassian interrupted, and Rhys felt Feyre chuckle against his mouth and move away from him.

“Sorry, Cass.”

Rhys settled behind her outside the tub, keeping an arm around her in the water as she resumed her conversation with Alyss about some new movie they were going to see. He looked around, from Mor and Clare dancing wildly in front of the stereo, to Azriel and Elain talking quietly in one corner of the rooftop. They didn’t need that many people to move out from Feyre’s old place, but he sure as hell was glad they’d come.

***

Everybody went home eventually. Alyss left first to free her babysitter, and she was followed by Elain around midnight. Azriel offered to escort her home, and they left the others to party until much later. Mor and Clare, who’d been slowly growing closer during the evening, also left together, clearly headed to Mor’s place a couple of blocks down the road. From the terrace, Cassian and Feyre watched them walk away in a very tight embrace, their laughs resonating in the quiet street.

Cassian was the last one to leave, practically pushed out the door by Rhys after a good hour and a half of talking about the new tattoo designs he was creating. Leaning on the frame of the front door, Feyre laughed at the sight of Rhys struggling to get his brother in a taxi, and turned back inside the house, waiting for him.

After a minute, strong arms encircled her from behind, and her boyfriend’s fingers intertwined with hers. She felt the warmth of his breath against her skin as he whispered in her ear.

“Hey roomie.”

She couldn’t stop a grin from forming on her lips at the words. They were living together. Officially. After so many months of spending as much time as they could together, they had finally taken the final step. His house was her new home, and she could feel her heart racing at the thought.

“Hey,” she answered, letting go of his hands to turn around in his arms.

He kissed her lips quickly. “Are you happy?”

She waited for a minute before answering. “I don’t know.” The worried look on his face was worth every second she waited to continue. “I mean, I was expecting getting to spend some time in the hottub with my boyfriend, but instead I had to stay in there all alone, I don’t know what to think about that…”

She gave him a mischievous smile, and he chuckled. “Oh you know, the night doesn’t have to end now. I would hate for you to spend your first night here disappointed.” And with that, he let go of her and started climbing the stairs, losing clothe after clothe on the way.

She followed after him, and soon he was turning the jacuzzi back on and climbing inside in nothing but his underwear. She took off her dress, climbed after him, and innocently sat on the opposite side of the tub, a shy smile on her lips. She wanted to play tonight. Rhys stared at her for a moment, clearly knowing what she wanted but trying to see if she would break first. As if that would happen. And sure enough, after a mere few seconds -

“You’re not coming closer?”

“Why would I?”

“Because you asked me to come here with you.”

“I never said I wanted to cozy up with you, though. We have all this space, might as well enjoy it, don’t you think?”

His smile didn’t falter. He knew what she was doing. “Sure, whatever makes you happy.”

They fell silent, staring at each other relentlessly for a good minute, the night silent except for the noise of the bubbles around them. The bright light coming from the tub mixed with the warmest shade of yellow coming from the other lamps scattered around the terrace, and all of the shadows surrounding them worked perfectly to underline Rhys’ toned chest and muscled arms.

She wanted to win this game they were playing. She wanted him to cave and finally take her in his arms, she wanted him to whisper sweet nothings in her ear about how irresistible she was.

But more than any of this, she wanted to touch him.

Without dropping her gaze, she moved to him, and straddled him. He smirked and let his hands drift underwater to find her hips, steadying her against him. Immediately, she let her fingers roam his chest, all the way up to his shoulders, his neck, his hair. He lowered his mouth on her neck and started scraping his teeth against her skin, not quite touching her, not quite pulling away.

“You lost, Darling,” he whispered in her ear, and the feeling of his breath sent shivers down her spine, all the way to her core.

“I don’t care,” she answered, and she turned his face to capture his lips with hers. Their kiss was instantly passionate and she moaned against him as his hands left her hips to move up to her hair, untying her hairband and tangling his fingers in her hair to keep her against him. She let a hand slide back down to his chest, and slowly grazed his skin until she reached the edge of his underwear, slipping inside it to grab him softly.

He groaned into her mouth, and tightened his grip around her body, massaging her hair and her neck with his fingers. Feyre felt a delicious warmth spread in her belly, and she was thankful for being seated on top of him, because she wasn’t sure her legs would have held her up much longer.

Especially when he let go of her lips to whisper “this is clearly in the way,” as he started working on untying the top of her bikini. She chuckled, but didn’t stop stroking him, and she could feel his hand trembling as he took off her swimsuit. The next second, one of his hand was caressing her breasts, and the other was travelling south to rub the inside of her thighs. She let out a gasp of pleasure as he slipped his fingers under the fabric, and plunged inside her.

“It wouldn’t be nice to let you have all the fun now would it?” He breathed against her skin, at the same second his fingers started moving in her, in the pattern he knew drove her crazy everytime.

“Rhys,” she found herself gasping against him, unable to restrain herself under his touch. Unable to focus on anything other than what he was doing to her, she linked her arms around his neck and let him drive her to the edge of the world, as a rush of pleasure crashed onto her, making her moan and gasp and cry out his name under the starry sky of Velaris.

After what seemed like an eternity, she felt the blissful waves recede, and her breathing started to slow down. She moved her head to the side, and found Rhys looking at her with nothing but love and desire in his eyes. She could still feel the hardness of him brushing between her legs, and immediately felt the need for him inside her. But Rhys seemed to understand her intention, and he talked before she could say anything.

“Maybe we should move this to the bedroom?”

She smiled, and only answered: “To our bedroom.”

His eyes softened at the correction, and he gave her the most tender kiss she could have wanted in that moment.

“Come, my lady, let’s get to our bedroom.”


End file.
